EP-A-No. 13,480 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR1## wherein R.sub.1 is H, Cl, Br, F, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, NO.sub.2 or CO.sub.2 R.sub.5.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,267 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sub.4 is H, Cl, Br, F, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.6 or SR.sub.13.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,587 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR3## wherein B is Cl or Br.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,469 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR4## wherein R is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.5 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, R'OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2, R'OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2, ##STR5## CF.sub.3, CF.sub.3 CH.sub.2, HGLCCF.sub.2 or HCF.sub.2 ; and Z is H, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or SCH.sub.3.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,626 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR6## wherein A is ##STR7## and R.sub.2 is H, F, Cl, Br, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.15, S(O).sub.m R.sub.16, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.18 R.sub.19 or SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,550 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR8## wherein Z is ##STR9## and R.sub.16 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, F, Cl, Br, CF.sub.3, CO.sub.2 R.sub.20, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.10 R.sub.11, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 or S(O).sub.n R.sub.13.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,392 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR10## wherein R.sub.3 is Cl, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2.
EP-A-No. 84,224 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR11## wherein A is ##STR12## and R.sub.16 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, F, Cl, Br, CF.sub.3, CO.sub.2 R.sub.9, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.10 R.sub.11, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 or S(O).sub.n R.sub.13.
EP-A-No. 125,846 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR13## wherein J is ##STR14## and R is Cl, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2 or N(CH.sub.3).sub.2.
EP-A-No. 155,767 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR15## wherein J is ##STR16## and R.sub.5 is H, CH.sub.3, Cl, Br, CO.sub.2 R.sub.15, C(O)NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 R.sub.18 or NO.sub.2.
EP-A-No. 161,905 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR17## wherein R.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, F, Cl, Br, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, S(O).sub.n R.sub.19, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyloxy.
EP-A-No. 164,269 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR18## wherein R.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, F, Cl, Br, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.11 R.sub.12, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 or S(O).sub.n R.sub.13.
EP-A-No. 171,286 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR19## wherein R.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, F, Cl, Br, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.18 R.sub.19, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, S(O).sub.n R.sub.21, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3.
EP-A-No. 187,489 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR20## wherein L is ##STR21## Q is an optionally substituted 3- or 4-membered ring; and W is substituted alkenyl or alkynyl.